A Family Christmas
by c8linWAH
Summary: A bit late I know! But a future Christmas in the Bates household


John woke to the sound of creaking just outside his door. Inwardly, he groaned as he turned and saw the time. It was barely six o'clock and he had the day off. The creaking grew closer. Anna rolled over to face him her eyes still closed. She too, sighed. "What time is it?"

"A quarter to six." He whispered. "Maybe if we stay very quiet, they'll go back to bed."

Their bedroom door opened tentatively. "Ssssssh." Anna breathed.

Their peace was broken as three excited little bodies jumped onto the bed. "Mama! Papa! It's Christmas. Wake up! It's Christmas!"

Admitting their defeat John and Anna opened their eyes to laugh at their children's excitement. "Do you think Father Christmas has been, papa?" asked the small girl who had clambered up on top John.

"I don't know, Martha." He said stroking her dark curls.

"Can we go check, please Mama?" Asked George, the oldest at ten years old.

"Okay but each of you go put your nightgowns and slippers. It's cold this morning." George jumped back onto the floor and took his sister's hand. Martha had just had her fourth birthday that September. Anna turned to her remaining son. Arthur was six and this morning did not seem as awake as his other siblings. "Off you go Artie."

"I'm too tired Mama." John chuckled, last night Artie had been the most excited and John knew he's probably been unable to sleep with anticipation.

John lifted him out from between himself and Anna. "Go put your things on and we'll go open the presents. Then, if your still tired you can go back to bed. But just this once, understand?" Artie nodded and hugged his father tightly.

"Merry Christmas Papa!"

"And to you my boy, now go quick."

Anna smiled after him. "Ten minutes downstairs and he'll be wide awake again."

"I agree." He rolled over to face her. "Merry Christmas Anna." He kissed her softly.

"Merry Christmas John." They kissed again, their embrace was growing in passion when an impatient shout came from the landing. They both chuckled, climbing out of bed so they could join their children.

John sat on the armchair observing the scene. Anna sat beside their modest Christmas tree helping Martha unwrap her presents. George, having got through all of his was sitting in front of the fire turning the pages of the encyclopedia he'd received. John could see he was captivated by the pictures and turned the pages in pure awe. Arthur hadn't progressed further than the wooden train set which was now travelling across the room between the strips of paper that littered the floor. He could not keep himself from grinning. Surely, this was what heaven looked like. Christmas morning, surrounded by his family. What could be more perfect?

Martha crossed the floor, her new book in hand. He lifted her up to sit on his lap. "Can you read me the story papa?"

"Of course I can." Martha was her father's shadow. She adored him and craved his attention. She was also his double. At first John had denied this when people and Anna had pointed it out but as she'd got older the resemblance had become even more pronounced and even John could see it now. However, John always said she was much prettier than he could ever be and that was Anna's influence. As his daughter settled down, he opened the book and began reading "There was once a velveteen rabbit, and in the beginning he was really splendid.**.."**

He was about half way through when he felt her drift off. Anna entered the living room and smiled at the sight. "I'll lay her down upstairs." John passed her over gently and stood pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

The two boys were playing. George and Arthur resembled Anna more. Each had the same blonde hair and blue eyes but were both tall for their age and built strong like John. The pair of them had lined up George's toy soldiers and were engrossed in what seemed to be an intense battle.

Later after a delicious dinner the children were all tired after the excitement of the day and also having been up so early. Anna made the three of them a mug of hot milk before sending them to bed. John carried Martha up and tucked her in, "Goodnight my angel."

"Night papa." she whispered back drowsily, he smiled and left her room crossing the hall to her two brothers' room. George was fast asleep on his stomach, John pulled his blanket up over him and smoothed his hair. He turned to Artie who was still awake, "Papa?"

"What is it Artie?" John sat down on the bed beside him. Stretching out his bad leg in front of him.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" John had to stop himself from laughing.

"I have to work tomorrow."

"I hate that you work so much. It's not fair."

John exhaled. He'd had this conversation many times with his younger son. "I know you do but I have to work, I have to put food on the table for us all. Don't I?" Artie nodded. "But it doesn't matter how much I work I'm always here for you, for anything."

"I love you papa."

"Love you more. Now sleep."

Anna was sitting by the fire reading her book when John came back downstairs. "They're all asleep."

"What's wrong?"

"Artie asked me not to go to work again."

"Oh John." She clasped his hand as he sat down beside her. "He'll understand one day. He just misses you, they all do." She was stroking the back of his hand soothingly, she knew how hard he found leaving them every morning and most nights not coming home till late. "But you more than make up for it. You're an excellent father regardless, if it wasn't for you our Christmas would not of been as perfect as it has been. So don't be hard on yourself."

"You always know exactly what to say." He squeezed her hand. "And I would love to be able to lavish you with all the clothes and jewellery you desire...but I suppose this will have to do."

From behind him he produced a small wrapped parcel. Anna's hands flew to her mouth. "You shouldn't have! We agreed not to."

"I couldn't resist, open it."

She carefully tore the red paper to reveal a small jewellery box, she lifted the lid and instantly tears welled. "John it's beautiful."

Inside was a charm bracelet, a simple silver chain with a single charm attached, a small heart.

"I was thinking you could, over time, add to it." She nodded, speechless. Smiling he took it from the box and fastened it around her wrist. "Happy Christmas Anna."

"Merry Christmas John." He took her face in his hands and kissed her reverently.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**I know I'm a tad late but there we go.**


End file.
